The gap between routine clinical practice in public mental health systems and the uptake of effective clinical practice persists. States are responding through system-wide dissemination of evidence-based treatments (EBTs) for specific childhood disorders with the goal of improving child outcomes. New York State has created an Evidence-based Treatment Dissemination Center (EBTDC), which in the next 2 years will provide training and year-long consultation to 800 therapists working in licensed MH facilities on EBTs for disruptive behavior disorders. Findings from EBT dissemination studies based on social learning theory suggest that children's outcomes are unlikely to improve in the absence of a system of measurement that is administered frequently, is concurrent with treatment, and that provides feedback to therapists. This study, a Quality Implementation Partnership (QIP) between NYS OMH, mental health services researchers at 5 universities, and agency staff participating in the EBTDC will examine the impact of a Quality Improvement Intervention (QII) involving systematic feedback that addresses clinical processes (mediators) and contexts (moderators) on therapist behavior and child outcomes among 20 therapists and 160 children/families receiving services from 4 mental health agencies.